fwtcfandomcom-20200215-history
D20 System: Sheet Creation
THIS SYSTEM IS NOW DEPRECIATED; VISIT http://www.thehighguardmg.com/d20-start-screen FOR THE NEWEST COMBAT SYSTEM THE WINDS WILL UTILIZE DURING EVENTS AND RPs. Modifier Sheets So you want to participate in Four Winds events? Excellent! First, you're going to want to make a modifier sheet for your character to draw from. Your mod sheet contains your character's stats, which then give you bonuses to your rolls in events; otherwise you're only rolling 1 - 20! When finished, your sheet should look something like this, for clarity's sake: +3 [ PRIORITY STAT ] +2 [ SECONDARY STAT ] +1 [ TERTIARY STAT ] +0 [ QUARTERNARY STAT ] -1 [ NEGATIVE STAT ] Modifiers? What Modifiers? STRENGTH affects: Fortitude/Constitution. ( Increases your HP by +5 for every point spent, up to +15. ) Intimidation. ( Scaring people into doing something. ) Athletics. ( Lifting, pulling, throwing or pushing items. ) Acrobatics. ( Climbing, flips, parkour-type actions. ) STRENGTH MAINLY FOCUSES ON CONSTITUTION & PHYSICAL FEATS. ''' '''DEXTERITY affects: Dodging / Evasion. ( Provides a correlating buff to your Armor Check for every +1 point spent. ) Resistances. ( Situational. Can help you defend against certain types of poisons & magic. ) Sleight of Hand. ( How fast you are with your hands. ) Animal Handling. ( How you handle wild animals or feral creatures. ) Tactics. ( How good your characters can better understand combat scenarios. ) Stealth. ( Sneaking around unseen. ) DEXTERITY MAINLY FOCUSES ON ADROIT ACTIONS & AVOIDING HOSTILE INTENTS. INTELLECT affects: Magic Damage. ( Damage dealt using magic abilities. Correlative bonus to spellcasting Weapon rolls. ) Healing Power. ( Healing performed using healing abilities. Correlative bonus to healing rolls. ) Broad Understanding of Magic. ( How much you know about basic magic, and how it works. ) Religion and Beliefs. ( How much you know about different cultures and religions. ) Technology. ( Your ability to build, repair and discern the makeup of engineered devices. ) Flora and Fauna. ( Nature. How well you know about Plants and Wildlife. ) Simple Medicine. ( How well off you are with medicines and healing remedies. ) INTELLECT MAINLY FOCUSES ON INTELLIGENCE-RELATED FEATS, INCLUDING SPELL DAMAGE & HEALING. WISDOM affects: Weapon Damage. ( Applies a correlative bonus to all weapon damage Attempt rolls; regardless of type. ) Insight. (Being able to look at the bigger picture from a small detail.) Common Sense. ( Able to discern a situation with a reasoned or seasoned eye. ) World History. ( How much you know about the history of Azeroth. ) World Geography. ( How much you know about the places and stuff of Azeroth. ) WISDOM FOCUSES MAINLY ON DOWN-TO-EARTH COMMON SENSE AND WEAPON PROFICIENCY. CHARISMA affects: Deception. ( How well you can lie to someone. ) Bluffing & Fearlessness. ( They've got a lot of brains, and they've got a lot of... chutzpah. ) Persuasion. ( How well you can convince someone to do something. ) Performance. ( How well you can perform an action. Dancing, singing, etc. ) Charm. ( How well you can charm someone. ) Perception. ( How keen your five senses are. ) CHARISMA MAINLY FOCUSES ON INFLUENCE-BASED BEHAVIORS. Ground Rules • Your modifiers give you a bonus to rolls using that modifier; up to +3 on a single /roll. • You are required to have a negative attribute! There is no bypassing this rule! • List your modifiers in numerical order, not alphabetical; that is, from +3 to -1. Modifiers The 5 stats are STRENGTH, INTELLECT, DEXTERITY, WISDOM and CHARISMA. Modifiers are bonuses to your rolls that come from the stats you filled out in your sheet. Be sure to glance up at what they mean before you finalize your character sheet so you know what you're putting your bonus points into! So if you have a +3 to INTELLECT, and you're rolling for an action that calls for or that you want to utilize as an INTELLECT buff, you take the result of your /roll 20 and add 3 to it - announcing that in your emote, of course. Your final''stat gives you a '''negative penalty' to rolls focusing on that attribute. This means you subtract it from your roll total when using that modifier. Example: Bakuzan Burlycloud is a Plantdaren Trade Baron imbued with plant material that focuses on healing roles in combat situations, and smooth-talking her way into positive profit margins and client satisfaction in all other fields. It's in her best interest to keep her employees alive; therefore, a high charisma and knowledge of plants would be best for her play-style. Bakuzan's player would therefore structure her points as follows. Note that in this example sheet, there is no 'sacrificing' points to bolster more desirable traits - it's a solid +3 to -1 system. This simplifies rolls and makes it easier on the DM to do their job, along with speeding along emotes. Balancing Your Sheet Keep in mind the archetype you're going for with your character. Are they a brawler? Do they like talking to people? Do they favor intelligence over agility? Everyone has something they're not so great at - what's your character's flaw? Are they slower to react? A bad public speaker? Not physically strong? Intellect will affect things like spells and healing. Strength will affect feats of, well, strength, like punching and using weapons; Dexterity will use feats of agility, while Charisma will affect your rolls to influence NPCs. Wisdom is more of a common sense/knowledge roll, and isn't used as often. In addition to the modifiers listed on your sheet, add your weapon of choice, your HP and your current inventory ( filled out by doing FWTC events and Investigation phases of d20s ). Player AC Your AC, or Armor Check, is also very important for your sheet! It's a major part of the system, and is required for your attack and active rolls. Your AC starts at a baseline of 8''' - just like your modifier point allocation - but the total is only affected by your '''STRENGTH or DEXTERITY, whichever is higher. There's more information regarding your AC on the Defensive pages. Example Mod Sheets -- Your sheets do NOT have to follow your OOC class archetype, and are fluid and fluctuating depending on what you want your playstyle to reflect! Feel free to experiment, as long as they follow within the confines of the above rules. Category:D20 Category:OOC